


electric sheep

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Horror, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology has gone leaps and bounds beyond what can be put in a silver briefcase but Arthur and Eames are still the power couple of dreamshare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here, entry #1: http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/31956.html
> 
> Come chat with me! I'm at nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com
> 
> For Round 6, the prompt was "experiment" with a max word count of 400.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" asks Ariadne.

 

From where he's bent over her arm, a mess of wires peeking out, Yusuf replies, "It's the only way to use a PASIV now. The military started locking it down into biometric use about a decade ago."

 

With a slight crackle, Yusuf pops in a microchip and smoothes the graft over it. "Voila."

 

"You know that I'm just on loan from Professor Miles, right? While I'd love to run away and join this band of merry thieves, you have to return me after this job."

 

"No worries, the chip I put in is only temporary. I've set it up to biodegrade in two months."

 

Ariadne gives Yusuf a squint eerily reminiscent of Cobb. "Are you sure that's safe?"

 

"Probably? No one's died of it yet."

 

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "Moving on, what's the deal with Arthur and Eames? I've never seen tech like that before."

 

Yusuf shoots a look over his shoulder before scooting in closer to Ariadne. "They're one of the few remaining Bonded pairs."

 

Ariadne shoots him a puzzled look. "I thought all the Bonded tech was declared defunct."

 

"Oh, I keep forgetting you're new to this. Well, young grasshopper, let me show you the light. Bonded tech was the original bioblueprint, and since all of the mods were clunky and more experimental, they needed two people to stabilize the process. Now that the tech is more advanced and individual systems are available, they've cut the support systems for Bonded tech and their mods are no longer regulated."

 

They look over to the other side of the warehouse, where Eames is trying on the mark's face over his own and Arthur is glassy eyed, wrists deep in streams of information.

 

"That's why they're at the top," says Yusuf, quiet. "They pioneered the experimental Bonded mods, which is why they can do what no other people can. There are FORGER and POINTMAN mods for individual tech, but they're not as strong as the originals that Arthur and Eames invented."

 

Ariadne shoots a look at Cobb, who's sitting in his corner, dimmed. "Is Cobb like them?"

 

"Not quite. You know he can't build anymore, right? That's because he Bonded with his wife. When she died, Cobb kept his original tech out of sentimentality, but that makes him useless alone."

 

"Oh," says Ariadne, understanding, "That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"


End file.
